The Lost Items Return
by changeofheart505
Summary: Four Items lost to the world are found with two girls. When they transfer to Domino High, what will happen? YxYY,RxB, MxYM, SxJ. Rated T for now. May go up to M.
1. Prologue

The Lost Items Return

Kura: Hello! Me and Sakura are writing this with...

Estrella and Tsu: US! :3

Sakura: Why? As the title states, we hold the "lost" Items, so we are in this! We own the plot, ourselves and our OCs. Enjoy!

Prologue

_ It's been many millennia since we have seen the light of day._

_Eternities since we have wandered this Earth._

_Once the child of a God,_

_once the girl lost at sea,_

_once we __mattered._

_Now we are forgotten,_

_but it's time for us to return. _

_Who are we?_

_We are the keepers of the four lost Items,_

_The Millennium Band..._

_The Millennium Chocker..._

_The Millennium Dagger..._

_And the Millennium Staff. _

_It's time for our return,_

_and it's time for the true Shadow Games to begin..._

_REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Transfer

The Lost Items Return

Kura: We own the plot, but noYGO!

/Yami to hikari/

(Hikariami) Chapter 1: The mysterious Transfer Students!

Yugi Mouto and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor,Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba, well Kaiba was more of a rival, were all talking during their Geometry classwhen the door opened to reveal two girls. Both were about the same hight, that being 5'6.5 or was it 5'8? They had blue eyes, although the one on the left had more of an ice blue shade. She also had silver hair that went down to her rib cage. The other had dark blue hair that fell just below her shoulders and a slight tan. Their teacher looked at them.

"Yes?" She asked. The bluenette walked over with a was then that everyone caught sight of the choker and band she wore. Both looked Egyptian, and Ryou's Millennium Ring quickly pointed to her and the other girl. "Class meet our newest students, Sakura Yami and Estrella Ongaku." Everyone stared.

"I'm Sakura Yami, please, call me Kura," the bluenette said.

"And I am Estrella Ongaku," the silverette said and they sat close to Yugi and co. TheYamis appeared and gasped.

(Yami what is it?) Yugi asked. He noticed Bakura, Mariku and Seth also looked shocked.

/I... know I think I recognize them , look just like... Sakura and Tsu.../Yami replied.

(Who and who?)

/Some old friends. We'll talk more outside./ Yugi looked atthe others, they all looked at Kura and Estrella, both who had spaced out. What was going on here?

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura and Tsu part 1

The Lost Items Return

**Estrella: We, chibiAsterPhoenix456 and changeofheart505, do not own Yugioh, only our items, decks, and ourselves! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Sakura and Tsu part 1

Yugi and co looked at the now corporeal yamis, including Joey's yami, Jono, who had slept through the introduction of Kura and Estrella.

"So? You said you knew them," Malik said. He looked at Marik, who shrugged. Yami sighed and looked up. He looked at Kura as she walked by, Estrella ran over to her and they walked over to a lone sakura tree. Yami turned to the others.

"Back in Egypt..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Atemu groaned, it was the third time this very DAY she had to cause a problem. Her name was Sakura. She had blue eyes which changed depending on her mood. Her hair was blue, but could change at will. She smirked up at him, the scarves and robes she was wearing, hid the precious eight and ninth items. She had her hands bound behind her, like that would keep her in place. She had help hidden around the palace. She looked in the direction of her help and gave a small nod, which wasn't noticed by anyone else. She turned her attention back to Atemu._

_"Anything you wish to say?" Seth asked as he glared at her. Sakura smirked as she broke free of her bonds and jumped back._

_"Just one thing," she said, "later!" With that a small explosion occurred and everyone in the room was left coughing. By the time the smoke had cleared up, Sakura was gone. Atemu groaned once more. The girl was beginning to get on his nerves. He just wanted to get some Ra damn re-_

_"YOUR HIGHNESS! WE HAVE ANOTHER SITUATION AT HAND!" _

_DAMN IT! So much for rest..._

_"We found this girl in the palace," a guard motioned for the girl in his arms. She had silver hair and pale skin... this shocked everyone. She also had pale blue eyes. She smirked as she pulled herself free from the man's grip and walked up to the Pharaoh. She made sure the robes she was wearing hid the eleventh and twelveth items. She mock bowed to Atemu and as she rose she said her name, "My name is Tsu..."_

**Kura: REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Sakura: I had such a nice exit. Thanks Tsu.**

**Tsu: You're welcome. And besides... Who doesn't like a good explosion?**

**Estrella: Lots of people...**

**Tsu and Sakura: Really?!**

**Kura: Who knows? Anyways, review!**


End file.
